Question: What is the value of $y$ in the equation $\frac{30}{50}=\sqrt{\frac{y}{50}}$?
Solution: Squaring both sides, we have $\frac{30^2}{50^2}=\frac{y}{50}$. Solving for $y$ yields $y=900/50=\boxed{18}$.